


All the things I do, (I do for you)

by ChoccyMilkKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkKing/pseuds/ChoccyMilkKing
Summary: Raph's a good big brother and needs more love.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	All the things I do, (I do for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to writing fics so don't expect anything spectacular.

"Give him the bugs, just give him the bugs!"

"I ain't giving him the bugs. These villains are all talk he ain't gonna-"

"ok."

Leo suddenly felt himself falling from the building as he descended towards to the ground. 

"NO!" he heard Raph cry out. 

He was still falling but...something was wrong. 

He didn't see Raph jumping after him,  
What? This isn't right. This is **NOT** how the situation went down. 

He was getting closer to the ground. 

Raph. Where's Raph? Leo thought to himself. 

He was almost there...

H-He wouldn't just let m-

**CRACK**

Leo let out an audible gasp and shot up. Filling the silent room with his shaky and unstable breaths. He frantically looked around, his eyes still wide and filled with shock, to find that he was in his dark room. After what felt like forever Leo somewhat calmed down and gained some of his composure. he blinked and realized the warm tears that were leaking from his eyes and pouring down his cheeks so he started to wipe them. 

Leo patted around himself and eventually grabbed his phone. He pressed the power button only to be immediately greeted with the brightness of the screen causing Leo to groan and squint his eyes. At last his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness the phone was emitting and he read the time on his phone. 

"4:20 AM, heh, nice." Leo chuckled. 

Leo then sighed, placed his phone on his plastron and layed back down, staring at the ceiling of his room. After about a good two minutes of silent staring he slowly got out of his bed and left his room.

Leo's ADHD, which he inherited from Splinter, caused him to have insomnia so sleep wasn't something he got often. On the off chance he did get some shuteye nightmares tended to plague his slumber and left him lying in bed, restless for the rest of the night.

Leo's two-toed feet silently touched the ground as he slowly traversed through the dimly lit lair. He eventually made his way to the hallway, he continued to walk, letting his hand slide against the stone walls that was covered with a dozens beyond dozens of graffiti and artwork done by the tiny and talented orange box turtle of the family. Leo soon found himself in front of his Raph's room, he could hear Raph's thunderous and wood-chipper like snores from the outside of the snapping turtles room as he proceeded to enter. 

Raph was laying on his plastron with a blanket covering him up, his head resting sideways on top of and his bulky arms underneath the white and fluffy pillow that he was drooling all over. The sight making Leo chuckle a little before walking towards Raph's bed. Leo stood beside the snoring snapping turtle looking down at him resting on his bed and stared at him for a moment before finally doing something. 

"Raph, hey Raph." Leo whispered as he poked Raph's maskless face. 

The only response Leo got was snoring. 

"Raph, Raph, Hey Raaaaaphhieeee~" Leo whispered slightly louder as continued to poke and nudge Raph. 

Still, snores was his only response. 

"Raph. Raph. Cmon wake up." Leo whispered even louder as he still attempt to awaken his brother by more poking and more nudging but... 

**SNOOOOORE**

he still only got snoreful replies. 

After what felt like an eternity of poking and nudging Leo finally got a response that wasn't a snore. 

"Mmmmrrm...leo?" Raph quietly spoke, his voice groggy. 

"Hey, Raph... " Leo said. 

"Dude..what time is it?" Raph asked as he wiped some of the drool off of his mouth. 

"4:25. I...I couldn't sleep."

Raph rubbed his eyes, slowly sat up and turned so he was sitting up on the bed and facing Leo. 

"Insomnia?" Raph asked. 

Leo looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking. 

"No." Leo said quietly. 

"...Nightmares?" Raph asked. 

"Yeah." Leo said, looking up from the floor and at his brother as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Raph, as if it were second nature, scooted over a giving his little brother enough room to fit into bed with him.  
Leo slipped into Raph's bed filling the space that Raph just made for him. 

"Was it...about the rooftop with Draxum?" Raph asked, his voice husky yet soft at the same time. His eyes full of gentleness as he waited for his little brother to reply to his question. 

Leo hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. Raph wrapped his large arms around Leo and pulled him in close. Leo let out a long shaky sigh as leaned into Raph's warm embrace.

"I-I...y-you weren't....I fell a-and y-you weren't..." Leo's voice was quavered and his breaths were uneven. Once that first tear emerged from his eyes more and more begun to appear and they all slid down Leo's cheeks like a waterfall. 

Raph had unwrapped his arms around Leo and started to speak

"Aye, Leo breathe. Remember those breathing techniques pops told you about? Inhale for four and exhale for eight, like this." Raph said in a soothing tone before he started to do said technique.  
Raph closed his eyes and inhaled for four seconds and then exhale for eight. He did this a few more times before Leo had started mimicking him. 

Inhale for four, exhale for eight. Leo thought to himself. He keep that phrase going on loop in his head as he continued doing so. Raph and Leo both did the technique a couple more times in unison before Raph had stopped and watched as Leo continued for a few more times before finally calming himself down. 

"Better?" Raph asked. 

"Better." Leo answered. 

"So, wanna try again at telling me what happened?" Raph asked, his voice still gentle. 

"So...Draxum dropped me and I was falling and everything was the same but...y-you didn't jump after me, a-and was still falling and I didn't k-know what was happening and then I hit the ground and I woke up. I know, it's stupid. It was just a nightmare and none of it wa-" 

"Ok, Raph's gonna have to stop you right there." Raph interrupted. 

"Eh?" 

"Ok, number one. It's NOT stupid. It's an awful nightmare and it made you feel afraid and your feelings aren't dumb Leo." Raph said. 

"Yeah, I kn-"

"Two, I would 𝙉𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙍 let anything like that happened to you Leo. I'd always jump for you, no matter what because you're my brother and you mean the world to me." Raph stated. His voice soft yet powerful at the same time. 

Leo looked down and sighed, he knew how much Raph loved and would do anything to protect him or any their family.

"Yeah, I know you would. " Leo said with a small smile before he was pulled into one of Raph's family famous hugs. Leo hugged back. Apparently they had layed down and Leo didn't even notice. He was too busy enjoying the warmth and comfort he felt as he was enveloped by Raph's large and bulky arms. Leo's lack of sleep finally caught up with him and with the mixture of Raph slowly rubbing the back of Leo's shell he stood no chance at not falling asleep and that was okay. 

**Because Leo knew he was safe.**


End file.
